Drilled Into Horrors
Drilled Into Horrors is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-first case of the game. It is the fifty-first case of Rosenoque and also the fifth case in Ivory Peaks. Plot After learning that one of the escaped killers had been spotted in a mine, Leigh and the player went there only to discover the body of animalistic former police officer turned killer Olivia Brook, a hole in her head. Per Ethan, the duo should be looking for a electrical tool. They first suspected Major’s brother-in-law Samuel Lupo as he accepted his fate of becoming a furry, but didn't forgive who ruined his life, student Joshua Blade whose connection with the mastermind behind his late father’s actions was highly suspicious and animalistic student Penelope Stone who had vandalized many of the victim’s pictures after learning that she was the one behind it all. Later, a disgusted Major came to the duo saying that he had found the victim’s hideout where the player discovered multiple photos of experimentations and the victims, including Penelope, Diego and Samuel. They also found clues to add chef-in-training Anthony Wolf as he had been arrested by the victim for false accusations as well as old lady Helena Martin because it was discovered that her husband had been killed by the victim in self-defense, which Helena didn’t believe. As the duo was recapitulating the investigation, they learned that someone was tampering with the hideout which turned out to be Samuel. The team had to put Samuel in custody before arresting Anthony Wolf for the murder. Upon showing the evidence, Anthony snapped and said that he didn’t care about Olivia’s actions on Major's family and that she just deserved to die like the cow she was. When they asked what made him so angry, he explained that she, by modifying her plans of mutations, had caused all the multiple criminal operations across the city like the Gaulstone Cult or even The White Sharks, revealing himself as one of the main criminals and saying that he was only using Major to protect him from the police. At the trial, Judge Brighton was disgusted and angered by Anthony’s actions and lack of regret and therefore sentenced him to life in prison without parole. After the trial, Janice went to go see Major about Anthony. However the young detective responded that with the betrayal of his trusted friend and the poisoning of his girlfriend, he had seen that now is not the time to fool around and to investigate the victim's past. The trio went to the victim’s office and discovered that Anthony was arrested for a stolen jewelry a few years ago, but he was released on orders of a unknown person. When they went to confront Anthony about it, he only laughed at Major’s stupidity, resulting in the calm detective punching his former friend in the face before walking out. Meanwhile, Leigh came to the player saying that she was sure she saw something strange in the victim’s hideout. There they found a chest full of weapons and equipment and soon the player found a file containing information on every officer of the police department. After Adelina had a look over it, Leigh, Adelina and the player then had to confirm the cold truth: the one mastermind who was orchestrating the crime and causing the chaos in Rosenoque was someone in the team. With the alarming news that the mastermind was a member of the police, the team willingly continued to fight further against the mastermind's rising plans against the city. Summary Victim *'Olivia Brook' (found with a hole in her head) Murder Weapon *'Electric Drill' Killer *'Anthony Wolf' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows origami *The suspect wears Eau de Wild *The suspect likes riddles Profile *The suspect knows origami *The suspect wears Eau de Wild *The suspect likes riddles Profile *The suspect knows origami *The suspect wears Eau de Wild *The suspect likes riddles Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf brooch Profile *The suspect knows origami *The suspect wears Eau de Wild *The suspect likes riddles Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf brooch Profile *The suspect knows origami *The suspect wears Eau de Wild *The suspect likes riddles Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf brooch Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer wears Eau de Wild. *The killer likes riddles. *The killer knows origami. *The killer is male. *The killer wears a gold leaf brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mining Cave. (Clues: Victim's Body, Photo, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Photo. (Result: Samuel Identified; New Suspect: Samuel Lupo) *Ask Samuel Lupo about his photo in the mining cave. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Old Office) *Investigate Victim's Old Office. (Clues: Files, Broken Pieces) *Examine Files. (Result: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Joshua's File; New Suspect: Joshua Blade) *Talk to Joshua Blade about the murder. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bracelet; New Suspect: Penelope Stone) *Inform Penelope Stone of the murder. *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Map) *Analyze Map. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes riddles) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Eau de Wild) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Hideout. (Result: Victim's Bag, Bloody Knife, Shredded Photos) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Anthony's Blood; New Suspect: Anthony Wolf) *Interrogate Anthony Wolf about his knife. (Attribute: Anthony wears Eau de Wild) *Examine Shredded Photos. (Result: Penelope's Earring) *Confront Penelope Stone about tearing up the victim's photos. (Attribute: Penelope likes riddles) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Paper Figure) *Analyze Paper Figure. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows origami; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Result: Locked Tablet, Broken Pieces) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Olivia's Old Schedule; New Suspect: Helena Martin) *Ask Helena Martin about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Helena knows origami) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Trophy) *Analyze Victim's Trophy. (12:00:00) *Make Samuel Lupo explain his fur on the broken trophy. (Attribute: Samuel knows origami, wears Eau de Wild and likes riddles, Penelope wears Eau de Wild and knows origami) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate City's Plans. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Locked Tube, Ruined Mugshot) *Examine Ruined Mugshot. (Result: Brown Bits) *Examine Brown Bits. (Result: Chocolates) *Make Anthony explain his defacement of his mugshot. (Attribute: Anthony knows origami and likes riddles) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Death in Self-Defense) *Interrogate Helena about the victim killing her husband. (Attribute: Helena wears Eau de Wild and likes riddles) *Examine Locked Tube. (Result: Furry Experiment Plans) *Analyze Experiment Plans. (09:00:00) *Confront Joshua about his connections with Olivia's plans. (Attribute: Joshua knows origami, wears Eau de Wild and likes riddles) *Investigate Mining Cart. (Result: Locked Case, Cart of Gold) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Bloody Drill) *Analyze Bloody Drill. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Electric Drill; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Cart of Gold. (Result: Torn Glove) *Analyze Torn Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold leaf brooch) *Take care of the killer now! (No stars) *Go to Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (5/8). (No stars) Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (5/8) *See Major how he's doing after Anthony's arrest. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Old Office. (Clue: Damaged Folder) *Examine Damaged Folder. (Result: Anthony Wolf's File) *Examine Anthony's File. (Result: Bail Order) *Analyze Anthony's Bail Order. (06:00:00) *See Anthony Wolf in prison to ask him about the mastermind. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Hideout. (Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Chest of Items) *Examine Chest of Items. (Result: Police Files) *Analyze Police Files. (09:00:00) *Tell Thomas Ernest about the possible traitor. (Reward: Shiny Scarf) *Go to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Ivory Peaks